Heart Of A Breeze
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: HollyXBreeze. 'Stupid Hollypaw! How can one apprentice be so annoying, so happy, so intriguing...So...AHHH! No! This is the sister of that mouse-brain Lionpaw, with kittypet blood, too! But still...What's happening to me? I can't stop thinking about her


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warriors

**Note**: I have to make it clear that they are no where related in the fic. This is from well before Sunrise and I don't want to delete this because people seem to really like it.

**Heart of A Breeze**

The full moon. I am sitting next to my mother Nightcloud. My father, Crowfeather, is fox-dung. I want him to accept me as his son, but he won't. He hates me, so I hate him. He's to caught up in that prissy flea-bag of a medicine cat Leafpool. I also hate love. Love is the reason my life is like it is. I'll be a warrior soon, this is my last Gathering as an apprentice. I look at the full moon. It's just soothing somehow. It's really hard to explain.

"Hollypaw, are you sure you're alright?" My eyes shift to ThunderClan's section. Brambleclaw is worried about Hollypaw. Apparently, she'd tripped and twisted her ankle a while back. Pfff! That clumsy little mouse-brain. Brambleclaw, Hollypaw's father, is worried about her. I'm not sure what to think. I'm glad to see a father who actually loves his kits, but at the same time I can't help but be jealous of Hollypaw and her brothers. Brambleclaw is so good to them. Not like Crowfeather and me at all.

"I'm fine, Brambleclaw." She replys sweetly. It was only days ago that we'd returned from our journey to MountainClan, and somehow I felt...empty inside. I missed her bugging me, contently trying to 'be my friend'. It felt odd when it suddenly stopped. I actually wanted her to keep pestering me. Maybe it was just my need for attention. I need to know that someone knows I exist. All I need is someone who cares. StarClan knows Crowfeather doesn't.

Her brothers are Lionpaw and Jaypaw. Jaypaw is talking to the other medicine cat apprentices and Lionpaw is talking to Heatherpaw. Jaypaw acts kinda like me, but I think I'm considered meaner then him. He's just really defensive about his blindness is all. He can be such a whinny kit sometimes. I've never been on good terms with Lionpaw. Heatherpaw once told me that his mentor, some flea-bitten mange called Ashfur, treats him the same way Crowfeather treats me. I don't buy it. Heatherpaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw will be warriors next moon, too. Jaypaw will also be a full Medicine Cat.

I can still see her. A prefect she-cat in my mind. I always steal a quick glance when I can. She annoys me so much. Stupid Hollypaw! How can one apprentice be so annoying, so happy, so intriguing. So...AHHH! No! This is the sister of that mouse-brain Lionpaw, with kittypet blood, too! But still...What's happening to me? I can't stop thinking about her.

I feel bad now. How I just coldly bushed her away. I was just like Crowfeather. My stomach churns at such a sickening thought, but it was true. I treated her exactly how Crowfeather treats me. I never meant to hurt her. I want to apologize to her. Nah, she'll just think I'm playing with her feelings. Stupid kitty...I miss her so much. She only wanted to be my friend. I've never had one of those before.

A tom from RiverClan approaches Hollypaw. My blood is starting to boil. I don't know why, all I know is I don't want him near her. I don't want any tom near her. No one comes near _my _Hollypaw! Stay away! Leave her alone, you rotten piece of crow-food on a rancid pile of fox-dung! I'll kill you! He leaves, almost like he senses my threat. Good. Only I can go near Hollypaw. She's my friend!

I begin to think of her future kits. I wonder who the father will be. Who ever it will be, he'll be both lucky and unlucky. Lucky because he'll have such a wonderful mate, and unlucky because when I find him his pelt will be used for kit-bedding and I'll used his bones to sharpen my claws.

I look at her. Her smooth black pelt looks kinda pretty, and I have to admit, those emerald eyes of hers are adorable. It's easy to get lost in them. My heart rate speeds up a lot and I can feel myself becoming hotter and hotter with every heart-beat.

"Breezepaw?" Oops! She noticed me staring at her. Fox-dung, she's coming over!

"What?" I ask in my usual harsh tone, which I instantly regret.

"You were staring straight at me." Hollypaw give me a soft mew.

I remain silent for a moment, then speak. "No I wasn't!"

"Were to. You had this look of longing and loneliness in your eyes." She noses me and I can't feel my heart speeding up. I can almost hear it pounding wildly in my chest. As hard a I try, I can't stop myself from purring. I want to stay like this forever. I guess I just didn't realize what happened next.

"You licked me." Hollypaw's voice pulls me out of my trance.

"I did not!" I hissed. I can still feel her neatly-groomed fur on my tongue. I did lick her.

"Yes you did, like this!" She mews and licks my cheek. I feel like my heart will pop right out of my chest and that tingly burning sensation spreads though my whole body. It feels wonderful. I look back to see my parents looking at me. Nightcloud is shocked and Crowfeather looks like he wants to kill me.

I don't really give a rats whisker anymore about what they think. I turn back to this cutely annoying apprentice. I'm at a loss for words. She licked me! All doubts fad away then and there. I love Hollypaw. I don't even try to stop myself from pressing my forehead to her flack. I take in her sweet scent.

"I love you." Hollypaw purrs to me. She looks up at me, waiting for my responds.

"I love you, too, Hollypaw." Is all I can say back. I don't know whatels to say.

And the Gathering is over. Why? Just when I was...Aww! "Breezpaw." She whispers to me. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at the Moonpool-stream." I look down at Hollypaw. Her beautiful emerald eyes have a mischievous glint in them.

"I will." I nod as I lick her cheek. I start to pad back to WindClan with my Clanmates. My beloved Hollypaw dose the same with her own Clan. I don't think anyone suspects us. For the first time in my otherwise miserable life, I'm genuinely happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I've never read any of the Power Of Three books, this is just based off of what I could find. How'd I do?


End file.
